Answered Questions
by M.Koffe
Summary: They had not kissed since that moment on top of the buildings back at the city. Dick had not addressed Jason as his boyfriend despite saying he that wanted to give a relationship a shot. Say Anything AU.


**A oneshot story for the Say Anything AU. :) I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

They had to sleep in a hotel room. Instead of spending the night with the rest of the circus caravan who were camping. The group usually sets up their camp either in an empty parking lot inside the city or on the outskirts of wherever their next destination is.

Dick did not want Jason to be out there just yet. Not when his immune system was so low. Not only that but Jason still had a handful of medication that he needed to finish off, which meant that he was still not completely well.

Aside from being protective of Jason, Dick also took it as an opportunity to time alone with the teenager. It was their first time being alone together since they had left Gotham.

Dick opened the bathroom door to let the steam out. He had finished showering and was going to brush his teeth and hair. Peering up at the mirror, Dick could see Jason curled up on the bed. His back was facing the mirror. Jason wore his black basketball shorts low, which allowed Dick a peek at some flesh.

On the bed, Jason kept his eyes closed. The light of the lamp was giving him a headache. He could hear the water of the facet run down and splash into the sink. Dick was brushing his teeth.

It was their first time alone, and the thought of that made Jason's heart leap. He was apprehensive, mostly because he was not sure what his relationship with Dick really was. They had not kissed since that moment on top of the buildings back at the city. Dick had not addressed Jason as his boyfriend despite saying he that wanted to give a relationship a shot.

Jason wanted to ask what was going on, but he was always too exhausted to bring up the question. He was fearful of starting a fight, and in his condition he knew he would not be able to stand and defend himself.

The teenager was so distracted in his thoughts, that he did not notice that Dick had turned off the water and had walked over to the bed. Jason was startled at the feel of Dick's hand rubbing his back, "Sorry." Dick spoke in a quiet voice. "Did I scare you?"

"N-no, I was just distracted." Jason let out a sigh, feeling his body relax.

"You doing okay?"

"Just tired." Jason admitted, he was suffering from a bout of lethargy that seemed like it was never going to end.

Dick could see the longing in Jason's eyes. He was probably going crazy from not having the energy to do anything. Not being able to keep down any food that was not crackers and fruit did not help the either.

Jason rolled over on his back, his ear touched Dick's knee and their eyes met. Dick smiled at how the light of the lamp splashed on Jason's face, giving his skin a milky color. With the back of his hand Dick stroked Jason's cheek.

Dick leaned down, wanting to kiss Jason's chapped lips. He was afraid, the last time he had his mouth on Jason's was when they were on the street. Jason's lips were a shade of pale blue, his heart had stopped, everything had stopped, and Dick had to resuscitate him.

That was why Dick had avoided kissing Jason. He knew he would flashback to that moment. He did not want to remember it.

He stared down at Jason's gray eyes, now inches away from his own. He could smell cough drops on Jason's breath.

Then unlike that night, Jason pushed himself up and closed the gap. It was not a hard kiss, but a reassuring one. It was short, a quick brush, before Jason set himself back down on the bed.

Dick's breath caught in his throat, he felt tears begin to fill his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips into Jason's. Jason kissed back, knowing that his questions had been answered. He grabbed at Dick's shirt, pulling him farther down until their chests touched. Dick ran his hands under Jason's shirt, feeling his flesh. His hands traced the arch of Jason's back, he could feel the bumps of the teenager's spine.

Jason's hips rocked into Dick's, begging for more. Dick kissed a trail to Jason's ear and whispered, "Not yet...remember our deal."  
"Yeah." Jason let out a soft whine at the feel of Dick's lips leaving marks on his neck.

For now, this would have to be good enough.


End file.
